Raison D'etre
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: College life is never easy... Crushes on teachers... Relationships... REVENGE! Pairing: InuKag MirSan Maybe a little other.. AU- suspended
1. Getting There and First Day

"Why are they all staring at us?" Kagome whispered to Sango. They were walking around the college that they now attended. As they walked, many males turned to stare.

"It's called bosomy," at Kagome's blank expression Sango explained, " It means having large breasts. Guys like it." Kagome sighed.

"I can see why your in college." They walked around until they found their dorm. They had been there a week ago to make it as much like home as possible, and now they walked into their room. They would be roommates once again.

Shortly after high-school they had moved in together. Now they would stay in their college room together. It was odd. They were the best of friends even though they were almost complete opposites. Sango had strait brown hair, brown eyes, had only a few friends and got one-hundred percent in everything. Kagome had wavy black hair, blue eyes, was very popular and got seventy percent. But no doubt about it, they were looking forward to college.

()()()()()()()()()() ... & &

Miroku stared at the newest additions to his class. Yes, his class. He was the youngest university professor ever. He was only twenty-two. Some of the other, _older_ professors disliked him because of that and he honestly didn't care. He surveyed the front row. All students from last year. Wait! There was one unfamiliar face.

It was a girl. She had long chestnut hair. He guessed her to be about twenty, only two years younger than himself. She was wearing an official looking suit, glasses and no make-up and being his observant self, he noticed the glasses were lens less. He wondered what she'd look like in normal clothes. He shook his head. Thoughts like that would only cause trouble. He stood up. The room was silent.

"Hello," he said, " I am Professor Houshi." He noticed many of the female students giggle and whisper to each other. Silly high-school behavior. "Okay, that's enough. Where shall we start?" He thought for a second. Then it came to him. "Ah. Why are you here?" All was silent. "Come on. Would someone volunteer?" Only one hand was raised. It was the girl in the front. He smiled. "Yes?"

"I have an abundance of reasons," she started. "To start, literature greatly amuses me. Secondly, I plan to become a teacher. Finally, I heard you were the youngest Professor ever and I wanted to see if you were any good." some students laughed and so did Miroku. That girl had brains.

"Okay. Thank-you miss...," he tilted his head, " What's your name?" She adjusted her lens less glasses.

"Sango Taijiya." He smiled at her.

"And, Sango Taijiya, am I any good?" He watched her thoughtful expression. It was as if she was sizing him up.

"It'll take longer than five minutes for me to see if what people say about you is true, Professor."

"What do they say about me?" This time it was Sango's turn to smile.

"That you are intelligent and your style of teaching is unrivaled," she stated, "But you see, sir, I don't specifically care what other people think. I don't agree or disagree with them until I fully assess the situation or the person. I never assume." A great answer.

"When you assume you make an ass out of you and me," Miroku quoted. "An excellent point. So why don't we make that our first lesson? Never assume, because fifty-percent of the time you'll be wrong."

"Uh, Professor." A mousy guy from the fourth row said.

"What is it?" The guy squirmed.

"I thought this was literature."

"It is, but every subject is combined in a different way. "Miroku pointed out. "It takes time to write a novel, but is time considered literature? You learn amazing words and terms in biology and chemistry, but is it considered English? I'd think not or you'd probably be in Phys Ed watching girls stretch and arguing that your really in Literature because of the book you read last night, if you read." He paused.

"How many of you read?" All the hands in the room went up. "How many of you read for fun?" Over half of the hands went down. "That's what I thought. How many of you find books boring?" All the hands that were down went up as the hands that were up went down. Miroku nodded.

"Many people prefer watching C.S.I or Survivor over reading. it's just a fact of life. Reading, even if it is a novel, broadens your mind." He stepped out from behind his desk. "That's just it! You don't have to read poetry books or non-fiction biographies! You read what you choose." Some of the guys in the class turned red proving that what they had thought was not something that you would want in the hands of a twelve year old. Miroku smirked and nodded slightly. "You assume literature has to be boring, so, I call you an ass. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

()()()()()()()()() ... & &

"Hmm," Kagome thought, " He's hot."

The first day and she had already found a guy who fit her liking.

He had long silver hair and the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. They were a shade of golden-amber. He always had a smart-assed smirk on his face. To top it all off, he had two whit dog ears on the top of his head. How cute!

By the end of class she decided to talk to him.

()()()()()()()()() ... & &

InuYasha watched as the pretty black-haired girl walked up to him. He grinned.

"Hello," he said, " What can I do for you?" She smiled.

"Hey." Her voice was pleasant. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Pleased to meet you Kagome Higurashi," he said , "I'm InuYasha Taishio."

"InuYasha. Well InuYasha, I was wondering-"

The professor walked in. His shoes made an annoying squeaky sound as he walked.

"Everyone take your seats." There was a small percentage of movement. "TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW!"

"Holy! Spaz!" Kagome thought as she sat down. She could tell that, besides InuYasha, she would hate that class.

()()()()()()()()() ... & &

Sango smiled as she walked towards her dorm. It had been a great day. All her classes were amusing, but Literature was, by far, the best. She had always enjoyed reading and literature, and the way that Professor Houshi taught was exhilarating.

"Plus he's cute," she thought to herself. It was no good. Crushes on teachers never ended well. Especially when so many other girls liked him. It would just cause trouble. She sighed and climbed the stairs. On the door of the dorm was a flyer. She read it.

"Power out," she groaned, "Great." She went inside and fell asleep and only awoke when Kagome got home.


	2. 20 Questions

_About one month later..._

Kagome sighed. The day had been a long one. Fortunately InuYasha was in her last class.

"So Kagome," he asked in the middle of the class, "are you seeing anybody?" Kagome smiled.

In the month that she had known InuYasha she had developed a crush on him. The slightest touch from him sent brilliant shock waves of pleasure into her body. She also had the feeling that he liked her too. They had talked in class and also if they saw each other outside of class, which she made sure they did quite often. Kagome knew he was having a party tonight and was planning on going alone, but, hopefully now she didn't have to.

"Not unless it's you," she smiled mischievously and winked. He chuckled.

"Fine. Would you escort me to my own party?" She nodded. "Alright, it's settled then. You know when and where?" She nodded again. "Great."

()()()()()()()()() ... & &

When the bell rang, Kagome hurried to get ready for the party. Sango, on the other hand, decided to go to a restaurant just off campus.

As she walked across the short green grass she read 'The Silence of the Lambs.' She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't even notice a pit where the campus committee was planning on planting a tree. Just as she stepped over the hole someone pulled her aside.

"Excuse me! I'm trying to read!" She said looking up in annoyance.

"Sango," Miroku said, "It would do you a lot of good to watch where you are going." Sango stared for a second, but then remembered her manners and looked down. Then she saw the hole that she had almost stepped into. If she had she would have twisted her ankle, at the least.

"Thank you Professor." Miroku smiled casually.

"It is not class time Sango. Call me Miroku."

"Not meaning to be irreverent, but I think I'll stick to Professor," Sango said carefully, then added in her mind, "_For now_." Miroku shrugged.

Sango walked into the restaurant and sat at a table to do her homework. Miroku stood beside her. She looked up at him.

"Something wrong Professor?"

"No. I was just wondering if I could ask you some questions." He said. Sango studied his face. What could it hurt?

"Alright." Miroku sat beside her. It was silent for a few seconds. It was a comfortable silence, considering the feelings involved.

"Why do you wear those glasses without lenses?" Miroku asked finally. Sango touched the side of the frames unconsciously. She had gotten so accustomed to wearing them that they were practically a part of her.

"Well," she started carefully, "they belonged to someone... very special to me." She paused. "My sister Koharu passed away a year ago. She... drowned. She used to always wear them and they're all of her I have left." Miroku frowned and his eyebrows drew together.

"I'm sorry. I-" Sango smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Live not in the past, but for the future! Now do I get to ask you a question? An answer for an answer?" Miroku smiled.

"Sure. Ask away." Sango thought hard for a suitable question. Finally, she found one. She looked at him directly.

"What is your Raison D'etre?" Miroku looked puzzled.

"I don't quite follow you," he admitted. She smiled. He didn't know everything.

"Your reason for living." Miroku chuckled.

"I'd trust you to ask a question like that. You really are about the brightest girl I've ever met." Sango blushed. "My reason for living, hmm? I think it would be to observe and help people." He paused. "I mean, that's what I do." Sango raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled. "What?"

"That sounds rather ascetic." Miroku laughed.

"I didn't really mean _all _I do. I do have fun."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. The way you teach proves it." They sat in silence for a little bit, homework totally forgotten. It was Miroku who broke the silence.

"So, question two," He said. "What is your favourite book?" He stared at her as she looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I can't choose, " she said plainly. " I have so many." Of course.

"Well pick one."

"'Passage' by Connie Willis, I guess. It's very interesting. Her wording is perfect and the concept is very intriguing. What's after life and near-death-experiences being an S.O.S is a really imaginative way of thinking," Sango said all in one breath. She took a few deep breaths and continued.

"When I read it's like the characters come alive and I know them. Joanna Lander reminded me of myself and, when she died, I was really rather upset. The book really..." She shrugged, at a loss for words.

Miroku watched as the enlightened look slipped off Sango's face and knew she was different. Something rare. Not just a girl, but someone apart. Intelligence, strength, independence and a pretty face all rolled into one remarkable female. A whistle of appreciation escaped him. Sango turned her face towards him. He cleared his throat.

"I should read it sometime." She smiled enthusiastically.

"I'll borrow it to you," she replied," I own it and about five-hundred other books. But right now it's your turn. When you were a kid, what was your dream occupation? What did you want to be more than anything?" Sango watched him intently. He looked her strait in the eyes.

"A university professor." There was no hint of a jest in his expression or his tone. They sat like that until Miroku stood up. "I have one last question for you now Sango." She stood up and picked up her stuff.

"Okay."

"Would you come to a party with me? It's in dorm forty-seven tonight." She stared and he stared back. Had he just asked her out? Yes, he had. The air seemed to have turned muggy and Sango felt her face grow warm. But he was a teacher. Oh, cruel fate!

"Um," she whispered. He continued to look at her. "I'm not sure that's a good idea." Rejected. What a let down. He had thought she had liked him. All the signs had been there.

"Oh," Miroku turned, "I'll see you on Monday then." As he started to walk away, Sango grabbed his arm.

"Uh. I mean sure, but isn't there a rule or something?" Miroku turned back to her, smiling. So he _had_ thought right.

"Don't worry about it." He went out the door. "Come on. It's probably already started." They walked together through the breezy court-yard. The sky was steadily getting darker, a sign that it was around six in the evening. The wind toyed with the fallen leaves, making them swirl up in a whirlwind of brilliant reds, subtle oranges, bright yellows, and a little brown. On instinct, Miroku reached for Sango's hand and was a bit surprised that she let him take it without hesitation. She smiled at him. He returned her smile, feeling the slightest bit of deja vu. Something about being with Sango, holding her hand like this, and walking through the autumn beauty, seemed familiar and right. He shrugged off the feeling and looked ahead.

They stopped, only to drop off Sango's books, then they went to the party.


End file.
